


if the end comes today, this would have been enough

by vanimiel



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanimiel/pseuds/vanimiel
Summary: “And the gentleness that comes,not from the absence of violence, but despitethe abundance of it.”





	if the end comes today, this would have been enough

“You want to help people,” Talon says, quiet. Almost like a child. “So you do." 

Viktor looks at him, unable to decipher his expression. "Yes." 

Talon clenches his jaw. Unclenches it. Swims through the ocean that is his mind, searching in vain for words that aren’t there, because they were never given to him. He breathes once. Stares holes into Viktor, but for once, he’s not paranoid, or fearful, or judgmental; just in awe. Wonderful, wonderful awe. 

"That’s…," 

The words don’t come to him. He takes a step forward, another, another, for the first time in his life unsure of his actions, moving almost as if on instinct. Talon looks Viktor in his glowing gold eyes, puts one hand on his non-mechanized shoulder, and kisses him. Warm lips on cool steel. It’s the first time Talon had ever kissed another person, and it’s not even properly, but it won’t be the last. 

Talon pulls away after a few moments and looks once again into those golden eyes. 

That’s beautiful, he thinks. You’re beautiful. 

Both of them are silent, no sounds but the tic-tic-ticking of gears working in the lab. Talon takes one breath, two, wishes he could take his feelings out back and slit their throats, three. Viktor sets down his tools, and… 

Lifts his mask. Takes it off, sets it on the table, cups Talon’s face with his metal hand– and kisses him. Warm lips on warm lips. 

And that is Talon’s first, proper kiss.


End file.
